The present invention relates art kits, more particularly, to a decorative craft kit and associated method of using for use in decorating a wide variety of objects with a decorative resin.
A wide variety of craft kits is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of craft kits, for example, the confectioner""s decorating device disclosed by Setecka in U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,458; the pressurized container having a plurality of selectively attachable nozzles disclosed by Schultz and Armstrong in U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,809; the set of devices for fabricating colored plastic pictures or products and method of fabricating colored plastic pictures or products with use thereof disclosed by Kuranaga in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,957; the tube dispenser with sponge applicator disclosed by Koptis in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,851; the ergonomeric dispenser for viscous materials disclosed by Benedict et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,560; the fluid applicator disclosed by Phillips in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,705; the instruments for producing edible colored indicia on food substrates and medicaments disclosed by Naor and Michael in U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,374; and the applicator tube disclosed by Loeb in U.S. Pat. No. D414,688.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a decoration craft kit having a plurality of tube dispensers, a plurality of caps, and a plurality of applique tips, in which, each tube dispenser includes a main tubular body portion, a neck portion, a nozzle head portion, and a decorative resin wherein the decorative resin comprises water, acrylic polymer, calcium carbonate, ethylene glycol, mineral spirits and a coloring agent. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to decorate a wide variety of objects with the decorative resin. The above-described patents make no provision for a decoration craft kit having a plurality of tube dispensers, a plurality of caps, and a plurality of applique tips, in which, each tube dispenser includes a main tubular body portion, a neck portion, a nozzle head portion, and a decorative resin wherein the decorative resin comprises water, acrylic polymer, calcium carbonate, ethylene glycol, mineral spirits and a coloring agent.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved decoration craft kit having a plurality of tube dispensers, a plurality of caps, and a plurality of applique tips, in which, each tube dispenser includes a main tubular body portion, a neck portion, a nozzle head portion, and a decorative resin wherein the decorative resin comprises water, acrylic polymer, calcium carbonate, ethylene glycol, mineral spirits and a coloring agent. In this respect, the decoration craft kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing means for decorating a wide variety of objects with decorative resin.
The present kit and method of using, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a decoration craft kit and method of using is disclosed. The kit comprises a plurality of tube dispensers, a plurality of caps, and a plurality of applique tips. Each tube dispenser includes a main tubular body portion, a neck portion, a nozzle head portion, and a decorative resin wherein the decorative resin comprises water, acrylic polymer, calcium carbonate, ethylene glycol, mineral spirits and a coloring agent. Each cap of the plurality of caps is separately attached to the nozzle head portion of each corresponding tube dispenser. Each applique tip of the plurality of applique tips is separately attachable to the nozzle head portion of each corresponding tube dispenser. Another preferred embodiment of the kit consist essentially of a plurality of tube dispensers, a plurality of caps, a plurality of applique tips, a stylized logo, and a color indicia. The method of using the kit comprises the steps of aiming, allowing, identifying, obtaining, picking, putting, removing, screwing, selecting, squeezing, and un-screwing
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type decorative craft kits now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved decoration craft kit, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved decoration craft kit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plurality of tube dispensers, a plurality of caps, and a plurality of applique tips. Each tube dispenser includes a main tubular body portion, a neck portion, a nozzle head portion, and a decorative resin wherein the decorative resin comprises water, acrylic polymer, calcium carbonate, ethylene glycol, mineral spirits and a coloring agent. Each cap of the plurality of caps is separately attached to the nozzle head portion of each corresponding tube dispenser. Each applique tip of the plurality of applique tips are separately attachable to the nozzle head portion of each corresponding tube dispenser.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a stylized logo affixed onto each tube dispenser. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved decoration craft kit that has all the advantages of the prior art decoration craft kit and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved decoration craft kit that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved decoration craft kit that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new decoration craft kit that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a decoration craft kit having a plurality of tube dispensers, a plurality of caps, and a plurality of applique tips, in which, each tube dispenser includes a main tubular body portion, a neck portion, a nozzle head portion, and a decorative resin wherein the decorative resin comprises water, acrylic polymer, calcium carbonate, ethylene glycol, mineral spirits and a coloring agent. This combination of elements makes it possible to decorate a wide variety of objects with the decorative resin
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprising the steps of aiming, allowing, identifying, obtaining, picking, putting, removing, screwing, selecting, squeezing, and un-screwing
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and description matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.